Dialkoxy benzoic acids have been prepared by metalation of 1,3-dialkoxybenzene acid with butyl lithium, Chem. Abstracts 95: 132423m; butyl lithium and ethyl lithium, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,078; t-butyl sodium, Chem Abstracts 86: 42548r; and phenyl sodium, Japanese Published Application No. 68 22,969 (Chem Abst. 70: 77600y). These procedures require multiple reaction steps of first forming the metal organic reactant and then reacting it to metalate the dialkoxy benzene. The metalated dialkoxybenzene is carbonated and acidified to form benzoic acid.